Zoo rescue 2
by hipturtle15
Summary: Hey that rhyms!This time the penguins have 4 days to save their zoo before it's closed forever! Right now the criminal has Private! Can they save him in 4 days!It's funny and complete! R and R! I'll be uptating my profile every now and then so heads up.
1. Chapter 1 Missing!

Zoo rescue 2

Chapter 1 missing!

Prolog.

Private: What was that?

Private snuck up to the enemy.

Criminal: oh A animal. I can steel that to!

Private: Oh no! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The criminal stuffed Private into the money sack and left.

Private: HELP!

Starting story.

TV: This is breaking news!

The tv said it really loud it made Skipper fall out of his bunk.

Skipper: PRIVATE! Don't push me off the bed like that! So it's my turn.

………………………

Skipper looked at the tv.

TV: There's been another zoo break in! And now a animal is missing!

Skipper: Oh that's not good! I wonder who it was?

Kowalski woke up.

Kowalski: What? Is it my turn?

Skipper: No it's morning. OH MY GOSH! Look at the tv!

The tv had a black and white video. It showed the criminal stuffing a black blob into a sack.

Kowalski: Oh no. you don't think?

Skipper: Please tell me that's not our black blob.

Kowalski, Skipper, and Rico burst through the fish bole entrance.

All: Private? Private?

Kowalski: Oh little black blob?

Skipper: We got to look for clues.

So they looked every were!

Kowalski: Skipper! I found something!

Skipper ran to Kowalski.

Skipper: What?!

I found the cash register burst open!

Rico saw a sigh that didn't look so good.

Rico: EH!

Pointing at the sigh.

Skipper read it out loud.

_Sorry everybody. But the zoo closes in 4 days._


	2. Chapter 2 The answer

Chapter 2 The answer

The penguins had to find out who it was and fast!

Skipper: 4 DAYS! Good mother of gravy!

Kowalski: I bet I could find out who did it. It might take awhile.

So Kowalski went to work. Looked at videos, found some clues, and did research.

Kowalski: Well no alarm was set off so it has to be an employ!

Skipper: How?

Kowalski: Who ever it was must have had the keys. And made sure that the alarm wasn't on.

Skipper: I new Alice was up to this!

Kowalski: We don't know if it's Alice or not.

Skipper: Then we need proof.

The three penguins stayed outside all day. Listening to the employees. But no proof.

Kowalski: I get now! I know who it is!


	3. Chapter 3 Wow!

Chapter 3 Wow!

Poor Private. Stuck in a cage all alone. The criminal was at his home. He set Private while he was in his cage on the couch. He watched the criminal make his next move.

Criminal: I hate sweating so much!

He took off the ski mask. And Private could not believe his eyes! It was the evil employ David! Who hated his job.

Private: Your……….your DAVID?

David: I can't believe I got away with that! And with a bonus!

BRING! BRING!

It was David's cell phone.

David: Hello?

Voice: Can you believe this!

David: Alice?

Alice: Now a animal is gone!

David: Really? I didn't know.

Alice: Are you sure? It was a over the news.

David: Sorry I never watch the news.

CLICK!

David: Well someone's in a bad mood!

Private: Wow I new there was something wrong with that dude!

David: Well I have to go to work. Till miss. grumpy pants gets mad!

SLAM!


	4. Chapter 4 The spying

Chapter 4 The spying

Skipper: Are you sure it's David?

Kowalski: yes. The dude hates his job!

Skipper: Well all we can do is spy.

The penguins left to go spy on David.

Alice: Why are you late?!

David: Sorry I slept in.

Alice: Well it's not like your gonna be fired anyway.

Skipper: Look at that lying, no good, Private steeling, animal hating………..

Kowalski: Skipper.

Skipper: Teenager.

Back at David's house………….

Private: I wish I had Rico around. I need a paperclip.

MEOW!

Private: What was that?

MEOW!

Private could see a CAT! Right in front of his cage!

Private: Nice ki… kitty.

The cat was getting ready to pounce!

Back at the zoo…………

David: Oh man!

Alice: Problem?

David: Yes. I forgot to feed my cat!

Skipper: CAT! This ain't good.

David's house……….

Private was in trouble!

Private: Good thing I'm in the cage.

The cat took his claws and slashed the cage's lock.

SLASH!

Private: No. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Private ran all around the house.

He got on top of the refrigerator.

The cat just couldn't get up there.

Private: Yes! Penguins rule and cat's drool!


	5. Chapter 5 The planning

Chapter 5 The planning

The penguins were just sitting in their HQ.

Skipper: You know men. I miss that little British voice always telling me the right thing to do.

Kowalski: Ya............. YA!

Skipper: Ya.

Kowalski: No! I mean YA! As if I have a plan!

Skipper: Good! Lay it on me Kowalski.

Kowalski: Ok we wait till David want's to leave. Then we get in the back of his truck.

Skipper: Hmmmmmm. Good plan Kowalski.

So they waited hours for David to leave! Till at 9.00 pm he FINALLY called it a day!

Skipper: Well finally! Go go go!

Back at David's house…………..

The cat was scratching the refrigerator.

Private: As Skipper would say. Eggs and bacon cat! Your gonna kill the fridge!

The cat was furious!

The zoo……..

Skipper and the others got in the trunk.

Skipper: Eggs an bacon man! This is a dirty truck!

Kowalski: Hey! Rico stuck chicken!

Skipper: Remind me to remind Private to remind me to never travel in the back of a truck ever again!

**Sorry for the wait. I had document trobles. Well I hope you've enjoyed the story so far.**


	6. Chapter 6 The rescue

Chapter 6 The rescue

Private was on top of the fridge. Cold, hungry, and alone.

Private: Skipper. Were are you?

Truck……….

Skipper: Either some one died or it just smells like old gym socks back here. Ha! Ha! Kowalski! Stop tickling me!

Kowalski: Um. That's not me.

Skipper: BUGS! AHHHHHHHHH!

CRASH!

The truck came to a complete stop at a house.

Kowalski: This must be were Private's being held captive.

Skipper: Come on!

The penguins stopped at the door listening to David.

David: What the?! Why is the penguin on top of the fridge!? Tiger! Down boy!

Tiger did what he was told.

David: Bad cat!

Then he glanced at Private.

David: And you! Bad penguin!

Then he slapped Private on the back of the head so hard, it made him fall face first of the fridge!

Private: AHHHHHHHH!

CRASH!

Outside………

Skipper: Oh man! He's being tormented!

Just then a banged up can (empty can) of soda landed right in front of him out of a trash can that was moving!

Skipper: What the?

Kowalski: I think we have a intruder Skipper.

Skipper: Then prepare for a attack gentlemen.

They had their attack poses on ready to fight. But then a figure pops out of the trash can.

Skipper: Knew who it was.

Skipper: Moon Cat!

Max: Actually it's Max remember?

Skipper: I know it's just that name just never gets old.

Max: Wait a second! 1 2 3? Were's the little one?

Skipper: He's been Privatenapped! That's why were here.

Kowalski: Can you help us? We'll repay you with some sardines.

Max: No need. I would love to help you guys. It's the least I can do when you helped me from that animal control guy.

Skipper: Well……..thanks. Now here's what were gonna do. Max, you distract David.

Max: Ok.

Max went to the font door.

Max: MEOW!

David turned around.

David: You?! You keep on diggen in my trash! Well not this time! AHHHHHHHH!

David ran out the door chasing Max around!

Max: Good luck you guys!

Inside………..

Tiger: Well now that were alone.

Private: You…….you can talk?

Tiger: Well duh! Now stand still.

He cornered Private.

Tiger: Oh don't worry this will only hurt a lot! HA!

Private: AHHHHHHH!

SMASH!

The other three smashed through the window.

Skipper: Cat! Stay away from the little penguin if you want to live!

Tiger: Ya right! And what if I don't?!

Skipper held out his flipper expecting Rico to hack up a weapon in hi flipper. Rico hack up a hammer.

Tiger: Wow hammers can hurt.

Private: Don't worry Tiger this will only hurt a lot! HA!

Skipper: I'm giving you five seconds to make up your mind. Either give up or prepare to fight! 5.…….4.……3.…….2.……..

Tiger: OK! Take the penguin! Just let me live!

All: YES!

They started to run out the door. But Skipper forgot something!

Skipper: The money sack!

He grabbed it and trough it in the back of David's truck.

Private: Lets get out of here!

They ran all the way back to the HQ as quick as they could.

Skipper: Good mother of ham and cheese we made it!

They slapped flippers and a group hug?

Private: Ok there's just one more thing what about the zoo?

They stopped celebrating.

Skipper: No need to worry about that young Private I took care of that.

**Awwwwwwwwww! looks like the team is back together again! Coming in Chapter 7 is the zoo still closed after the third day!?**


	7. Chapter 7 The trapping

Chapter 7 Trapping

The penguins waited the next day witch was the third day!

Skipper: Ok men. When David comes to the zoo he's gonna have a surprise in his truck.

Private: What did you do?

Skipper: Lets just say the time he comes to work he'll be arrested in no time.

Voice: Hey guys.

Kowalski: Marlene in 5.…4...3...2...1.

Marlene: Hey! Did you guys get Private.

Private: Yep. And I'm alive.

Marlene: PRIVATE!

Marlene ran to Private and gave him a huge hug. Skipper felt uncomfortable watching this. ( liking Marlene and all)

Private: Suffocation in on me!

Marlene released Private.

Marlene: Sorry Private I just missed you. (in a high squeaky voice)

Private: Um………I missed you too?

Skipper: Marlene? Are you ok?

Marlene: Never been better. (in another squeaky voice)

They all stared at her.

Marlene: Ok you guys win. I don't wont to leave the zoo. I've only been here for a few months.

Skipper: Well I don't think you should worry about that Marlene.

Marlene: Hey can I stay with you guys.

Skipper: Well you should stay and watch David get arrested.

Marlene: DAVID! Really! Uh! David is a evil employ! I've been watching him ever since I got here.

Private: yep I'm making popcorn for when watching him get arrested! It's like watching a movie!

SLAM!

Kowalski: Hey was that a car door?

Skipper: Go go go!

They burst through the fish bole entrance.

Private: It's David!

Alice: Hey David.

David: Whatever.

Alice: Well.

Skipper: Let's call the police.

Marlene: Wait we can the people.

Skipper: Oh ya.

Private: Alice has spotted the bag!

Alice: Hey what's in the bag?

David: Nothing.

Alice took the bag out of the truck. And looked inside.

Alice: You're the criminal?!!!!!!!! Call 911! Anybody!

David started to run away!

Private: He's getting away!

Skipper: Oh no he ain't! Private get a rope! Rico hack up some handcuffs! Kowalski go with Private! Go go go!

They ran outside Private and Kowalski held each side of the rope and tripped David. Next Rico got on top of David and handcuffed him.

Then they ran off.

Alice didn't see a thing but did see David unconscious and cuffed.

Later…….

Alice: Officer I don't know how he got cuffed and tripped but he had all the money in this sack.

Officer Brogan: Well he'll be doing hard time. But first a question.

He turned to David.

Brogan: Were's the penguin?!

David: I……I don't now I went outside and came back and it was gone.

Alice is always suspicious about the penguins.

Alice: Maybe in came back by itself.

Brogan: Alice? Are you ok?

Alice: I'm not making it up! I'll show you!

She ran to the penguin habitat and saw all four of them.

Brogan: How did you-

Alice: I know my animals.

What happened afterward.

David went to jail, the zoo was back in business!, and Private was safe and sound.

THE END.

**I hope you enjoyed the story. I put some some sneek peeks every time there's a new story on my profile.**


End file.
